


The Case Files of Ahn Hwasa

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actress Ahn Hwasa, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Class President Kim Namjoon | RM, Dark Jennie Kim, Dark Kim Jisoo, Diary/Journal, Every Kim is Evil, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Journalist Jung Wheein, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Beautiful, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe she's respectable for now. Maybe she's making an honest living for now. But her past will pull the carpet from underneath her feet. Will she get back up?This is Ahn Hwasa, and she's not satisfied with mere survival.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Case Files of Ahn Hwasa

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel to a twitter au that is on hold for now called The Strange Case of Ahn Hwasa. The AU is posted under @jisooseyess, and please feel free to read it. You don't need to read this to understand the story, but it provides a lot more background.
> 
> there will be violence and death in this one.

HWASA POV 

My name is Ahn Hwasa. That is one of the things I know are true. I have had many names, but none are as true as this one. My mother gave it to me mere seconds before she died, leaving my twin sister and I to fend for ourselves in this cruel world.

You know, I doubt I would ever have made it anywhere without Hyejin. Hyejin was the older sister, the one with the financial knowhow and the moneymaker for both of us. She was too good to me – better than what I deserved. We fought a lot, but I loved my big sister. And she loved me too. Or so I thought. 

Hyejin always put me first. One might call her foolish for that, but I doubt that those who would ever call Ahn Hyejin foolish has ever seen her manage an illegal part-time job shoplifting and school at the same time so that I wouldn’t have to know too much suffering. My sister was too pure for this world, you know? Hyejin was not naïve in any way, but somehow she could still put her faith in humanity and believe, believe that everyday, the world would be slightly better than before. 

Hyejin forgave none too easily. Once you broke her trust, it would be near impossible to get it back. 

She told me, while we walked home in the rain after my acting lessons, how hard it was. “Hwasa-yah, if someone betrays you, never trust them again,” she whispered with the rain slipping down the contours of her face – or were they tears? – as the two of us plodded through the streets of Gangbuk . “If you gave someone something very precious to you, and they tore it up right in front of you, would you give them anything again? Same logic.”

“But, unnie, you’re assuming that people can’t grow past their mistakes and become better.”

“Can the leopard change its spots? Can a coin change its value?”

Yes. Yes they can. But its true colors will always be hiding underneath, ready to pop back up at the least convenient time possible.

____________________________________________________________________________

We used to joke around together that Hyejin got all the brain cells in the womb and I was left with none, but sometimes it truly did seem like my sister was years and years ahead. 

She was immensely clever with her hands – Hyejin had the hands of a pianist, though she never learned herself, saying “Hwasa-yah, playing instruments is for people with enough time that is not spent trying to survive.” – and could slip anything into her deep pockets. When we were both very young, as soon as we reached the inside of our house, my sister would take off her skirt and shake it upside down, and I was shocked to see the coins and other baubles tumble out. I asked Hyejin if it was magic. She stared me in the eyes and said, “Ahn Hwasa, where did you get such foolish notions?”

Hyejin unnie, why did you not tell me? Was I too stupid? Too behind? Did the three minutes where you and I did not coexist sever our bond in such a way?


End file.
